Hate or love the playboy?
by JazmineThePikachu
Summary: Crystal has just come to a new school, bumping into the well- known Gold a playboy who always gets the girl he wants. She's always hated playboys, but he has his eyes set on her! REVISED! Rated T for mild language


**Hello! So I am revising this story cause…the first version sucked XP. It was my second story, but I wanna make it better 0-0 My first story is better than this one I gotta say**

**Gold: But in the other one Crystal liked me..,**

**Me: Well in this one she *spoilers* and then *spoilers* and *spoilers***

**Gold: -_- That made no sense**

**Me: BOMBSHELL BLONDE!**

**Gold: O-O WTF!? What does Owl City have to do with this!?**

**Me: Absolutely nothing! Disclaimer!**

**Gold: Jazmine doesn't own Pokemon, Owl city, or the song Bombshell Blonde, Owl City owns that. She doesn't own the Pokemon mange, anime, or game**

**Me: If I did Luckyshipping, Pearlshipping, and Mangaquestshipping would be cannon!**

**Crystal's P.O.V. **

I walked down the halls of my new school slowly. I didn't really want to be here, so why should I go to class on time? You see my mother and me moved her. I was supposed to be in Pallet High now, but instead I am in Johto High such an original name, then again Pallet wasn't so original either. Either way in short….I hate it here. I have no friends, no reputation, no crush, nothing. As I walked I heard laughter. Snapping my head back to see where it came from I could see 3 friends very happy and giggling. I turned away hastily not wanting to see them.

'They remind me of Hana and Diana.' I thought then sighed.

**Flashback **(**She's a bombshell blonde~ Gold: -_- Really?)**

"_WAAAAAHHHHH! CRYSTAL! DIANA! IMMA MISS YOU!" One of my best friends Hana wailed. Diana and I sweat dropped._

"_Hana….we are going to see you later tonight for the party. Not to mention all summer." I sighed. Hana just hugged us tighter._

"_That's not till like 3 hours from now!" She sobbed. Diana patted the crying blonde's head. This is our last year at Oak middle school, named after our very own Professor Oak. _

"_Can you believe we are already going to High school?" I asked. Diana smiled._

"_I know isn't it great?" She asked. Hana weakly nodded still sad I could see. _

"_Crys! Come on we have to go now!" My mother yelled waving for me to come over. With a nod I got up._

"_See you guys later!" I smiled running to her. _

"_NOOO! Don't leave Crystal!" Hana whimpered. When I turned to see them Diana comforted her. She gave me another warm smile, which I returned. I looked to my mother._

"_Isn't it great that I'm going to be a highschooler?" I asked excitedly. She laughed lightly at me._

"_Yes you've really grown up haven't you?" She said her in sweet voice._

"_Pallet High! I can't wait!" I declared. My mother looked at me with a sad look. I wonder why?_

'_Crys…you won't be going to Pallet High." I heard her voice._

"_What? Oh ha! Ha! Mom that isn't a funny joke." She looked down a bit._

"_Sweetie, it's not a joke. When it's August we'll be moving." This time some tears had come down my face._

"_But, that's not fair! My friends are here! I've lived my whole life here!" As the words came out, so did more tears. A mix of anger and sadness building up inside me._

"_I'm sorry Crystal, but we have too. My job has moved-Then get another job!" I interrupted. She gave me another sad look again._

"_It's not that easy to get another job Crystal." For about 3 months I cried, I whined, I begged not to go. All my attempts useless._

**End of flashback**

With my head in the clouds, lost in the memories I wandered around the halls not looking where I was going. I felt like nobody was around, but me, till I bumped into somebody bringing me back to reality.

"Owww!" I cried out holding my aching head.

"Oh! Sorry!" I could hear a boy's voice apologized. I looked up to see a boy. He had explosive black hair and striking golden eyes. I have to admit he's kind of cute.

"O-oh it's fine!" I stuttered a bit. I felt my face heat up a little as I looked at him. I could see a faint smirk on his lips.

"Like what you see?" He asked me. My face became so red that cherries would be jealous of me.

"A-as if!" Why do I keep stuttering!? He chuckled.

"I'm just teasing you! Now how about I help you up?" He asked with a smooth voice offering his hand. I took it as he helped me stand.

"Say, you're kinda cute prinzesin." He commented that smirk coming back. I think he was speaking a different language at the last word.

"Well…thanks I-I guess." I kept stuttering. Something's up with me today. That's when I saw a flash of brown try and hit the boy. He dodged gracefully.

"Don't you dare Gold!" She screamed trying again. Dodging again he came up to my ear.

"Better run away kleine prinzesin before I put my spell on you." He whispered running off. A little chill went down my spine. I wonder though, what was he talking about?

**Stopping it there!**

**Gold: Boo!**

**Me: That vixen~! She's a master of disguise~!**

**Gold: Are you just going to ignore me and keep singing that song?**

**Me: She's a bombshell blonde~! Wired up to detonate~! (yep!)**

**Gold: Fine…See if I care!**

**Me: Follow, Review, and favorite!**

**Gold: Oh so you talk to the readers but not me!?**


End file.
